Tu eres la causa de mis problemas
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Hace un año comenzó a ir al psicólogo para desahogar sus problemas con su hermano. Pero su verdadero problema no era Touya, sino su psicólogo, ¿Alguien le quería decir porque era tan lindo?


**Summary: Hace un año comenzó a ir al psicólogo para desahogar sus problemas con su hermano. Pero su verdadero problema no era Touya, sino su psicólogo, ¿Alguien le quería decir porque era tan lindo?**

**Disclaimer: Ni Card Captor Sakura, ni niguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, de haber sido así Sakura y Shaoran ya tendrías hijos ^^... Todo es propiedad de CLAMP **

* * *

><p>-… Touya me sigue molestando por eso, y siento que me agobia realmente- terminó de hablar Sakura, sobre sus problemas personales con su hermano, al psicólogo que siempre iba que se encontraba frente de ella.<p>

Realmente se sentía enfadada. Tenía diecinueve años, o sea ya era mayor de edad, pero su hermano la seguía molestando. Puede que parezca algo tonto, pero desde hace varios años que le pasaba lo mismo y la situación se estaba poniendo realmente agobiante para la ojiverde.

Entonces, ¿qué hizo? Decidió contarle todos sus problemas a un psicólogo que le recomendó su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo.

-¿Y no pensaste en plantearle a el la situación en la que te encuentras?- le preguntó el mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño cuadernito.

-Pues si, pero no he logrado nada explicándole, es más, el solo lo tomó como una broma y ahora hasta me llega a molestar el doble.

-Pídele ayuda nuevamente a tu padre entonces-

-He intentado, pero el piensa que lo hace "cariñosamente" como hermanos, no entiende como me siento yo realmente.

-Tal vez deberías pensar en algún otro familiar, o quizás…-

La voz del joven psicólogo se fue alejando de la mente de Sakura. Ahí en frente suyo se encontraba su verdadero problema.

Por más que su gran y molesto hermano la molestase y fuese la razón por la cual terminó en ese lugar, ese problemita ya casi lo había resuelto. Otro era el pequeñísimo y gran problema, y en ese momento este le hablaba y ella no lo escuchaba.

Shaoran Lee era su psicólogo desde hace ya un año. Tenía veinticinco años, pero a pesar de su corta edad y experiencia, era bueno en lo que se dedicaba: la psicología, ¿pero qué era lo que le molestaba?

Era endemoniadamente sexy.

Era alto, con un buen físico que se ocultaba debajo de su clásico traje negro y camisa blanca, que amoldaba perfectamente su torneado cuerpo. Tenía unos ojos profundos color ámbar, y su cabello era de un castaño más oscuro que el de ella. Y su personalidad y apariencia era lo que más le atraía de él. Su aspecto misterioso y elegante, su mirada desafiante pero a la vez comprensiva y su forma de hablar despreocupada y tranquila. Aunque pareciese contrariado, toda la descripción unida formaba al ser más perfecto que había conocido: Shaoran Lee.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- de pronto escuchó como su hermosa pesadilla le llamaba trayéndola nuevamente a la tierra, con un tono ¿preocupado?-. Hace diez minutos que te estoy hablando y estas ida, ¿pasó algo?- si, parecía preocupado, algo verdaderamente raro en el, según la jovencita

-Yooo… no, no pasa nada- un segundo. ¿Porqué seguir mintiéndose a si misma?- Sabe que, si ocurre algo- dijo decidida a hablar con la verdad.

-Bien, dime que te tiene así, cuál es el problema-

-Mi principal problema es sinceramente usted- dijo perdiendo de a poco la paciencia que tenía desde hace ya bastante tiempo acumulada.

El castaño la miraba sin comprender todavía.

-No me mire como si no entendiese, primero y principal, odio a los psicólogos, no sirven para nada, solo hacen pregunta tras pregunta y dan soluciones inservibles. A mí en particular, me arrastraron hasta aquí, porque pensaban que era mejor para poder arreglar mi asunto con Touya, y en parte solucioné esa situación, pero se le sumó otro más.

-Pero si ya lo has resuelto, no hay razón para que vengas diciendo que lo seguías teniendo ¿por qué no me planteaste el otro?- dijo Lee aún sin entender, pero haciéndose una idea sobre lo que ocurría.

-¡Se lo acabo de decir! ¡Usted es mi problema!-

-¿En qué sentido?

-¡En todos los sentidos! Tiene esa apariencia recta e inquebrantable, pero a la vez ese tono misterioso y despreocupado. Es elegante pero rebelde, es CONTRADICTORIO en términos simples-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu problema?, tranquilamente podrías haber cambiado de psicólogo, si te parecía que yo no era de tu agrado- le comentó con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que Sakura se ponga nerviosa y se pare de su asiento.

-Es que… yo…- estaba intranquila, ¡y quién no!, la forma en que la miraba, la hacía sentir demasiado incómoda-. ¡AAAYY DIOS! ¡no me mire así, me pone nerviosa!

A causa de ese comentario Shaoran levantó sus cejar y agrandó su sonrisa. Ya había descubierto a que se refería la castaña, y le agradaba, pero la situación le resultaba muy divertida.

-¡Ve!, ¡lo hace de nuevo!- gritó ya enfadada.

-¿Qué es lo que hago?-

-¡Eso!, me mira de esa forma, como superado, como queriendo parecer un Don Juan y conquistarme. ¿Qué se cree? Que voy a caer a sus pies como una adolescente perdidamente enamorada. Pues le comento que lo logró- Lee abrió enormemente sus ojos-. Logró tener a una paciente más en su lista de conquistas- le dijo comenzando a derramar saladas lágrimas.

Shaoran al ver esa imagen se conmovió y se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a ella.

-No me guata verte llorar- le susurró suavemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la castaña con sus pulgares-. Me rompe el corazón-

-Shaoran, yo…- poco a poco dejaba de lado el llanto, pero eso no quitaba que estuviese triste. Le acababa de confesar a Lee sus sentimientos y este todavía no había pronunciado palabra, señal de que había arruinado todo con su enorme bocota.

-No hables, ya dijiste mucho- hizo una pausa para luego sonreír ampliamente-. Y con eso me alcanzó- y con esa última frase terminó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Sakura ya se encontraba correspondiendo el beso, a la vea que pasaba sus manos detrás de la nuca de el, para así acariciar su sedoso cabello.

Era como se lo había imaginado. Suave, cariñoso, pero a la vez apasionante, como también hermoso. Transmitía todos los sentimientos acumulados de ambos. Se separaron lentamente pero no se alejaron de su abrazo, y quedaron así en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Jamás imaginé que explotarías así- le dijo sonriente el castaño.

-Ni yo misma lo pensé, es que ya no aguantaba más, tenía que largarlo de alguna forma-

-Y, ¿resolviste tu problema?-

-Si, y obtuve un resultado aún mejor de lo que pensaba- le contestó la de ojos jade acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos.

-Será mejor que te vallas, está por terminar tu cesión, y si entra el siguiente paciente sería un grave problema- dijo entre besos.

-Pero no quiero- reprochó la joven haciendo un puchero.

-Sakura- esta vez su tono era más serio.

-Esta bien, ya me voy- se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Shaoran antes de que se fuera la sujetó de la mano y la dio vuelta para quedar frente a su rostro.

-A la noche te paso a buscar y salimos a cenar, cuando termine mi turno te llamo y arreglamos bien, ¿si?-

-Acepto- dijo con una gran sonrisa formada en sus labios. Luego le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Nunca pensó que terminaría confesándole sus sentimientos a su sexy psicólogo de una forma tan poco normal, y mucho menos que terminaría así.

Ahora se tendría que ir a preparar para la noche, aunque aún faltaba. Y por supuesto llamaría a Tomoyo para contarle lo sucedido, conociéndola aparecería en su casa en menos de cinco y con la intención de ser ella quien la prepararía.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, les gustó?<strong>

**Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que realmente me encanta, y como hoy a la mañana en el colegio tuve un ataque de inspiracion, se me ocurrió hacer esto, que es de mi agrado.**

**Perdonen si cometo errores u horrores de ortografia ^^ **

**Gracias por leer! y espero pronto subir otra historia...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Nunca olvides tu sueños, ni dejes de luchar para que se cumplan, porque, sino existiesen los sueños, ¿para que existe el futuro?" LadySuzume-chan<strong>**


End file.
